


Want You Closer

by thewritingsloth



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Emison - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingsloth/pseuds/thewritingsloth
Summary: Emily knows what Alison needs; Alison can only concentrate on Emily.





	Want You Closer

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first time I write for this fandom ! Feel free to tell me what you thought of it !

Alison's back arched beautifully, her long blond locks falling over the pillow.

 

Emily's mouth curved upwards in a smirk, aware of the fact that her love was exactly where the brunette wanted her to be. A soft sigh escaped Alison's lips, and Emily pressed tender kisses all over her collarbone, her neck, her breasts, never stopping the movements of her fingers.

 

Alison felt complete, loved. The way Emily's digits brushed over her clit on each thrust made her thoughts blurry : this very moment, nothing else mattered. Nothing else except Emily, and the pleasure she made Ali feel.

 

Emily felt Alison tighten around her ; she knew she was close. Alison wanted to hold on for a little longer, for Emily, because she couldn't get enough of her just yet. The younger woman let out a moan, struggling to resist.

 

In the end, all she needed was Emily's words, whispered in her ear, encouraging her :

"Let go... Come for me, Ali."

 

And so she did, trying to bring Emily ever closer to her, the tension leaving her instantly, her entire body overwhelmed by pleasure and affection.

 

Alison finally opened her blue eyes to gaze into Emily's brown orbs :

"Em... I love you."

 

Emily caught Alison's hand in hers and intertwined their fingers.

"I love you too, Ali."

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow my quirky adventures at: thewritingsloth.tumblr.com


End file.
